The Birds
by Lilmuffin2017
Summary: When Nat and his family is faced with a freak attack of every living bird in the world what will happen when a strange man and a woman show up in a blue box and help save them? (Written for school so decided to go ahead and upload it to read c:)


**A/N: So! This was for school and I wrote it a while ago so it most likely will be bit rubbish and rushed since we had a minimum word count on it. It's basically a continuation of the story 'The Birds', (not the Alfred Hitchcock movie but the story it was based off of) And it was just collecting dust on my flash drive so I decided to put it up here for the heck of it. Basically the story is about a freak attack of birds and such. **

**Enjoy you lovely muffins.**

* * *

_He threw the empty packet onto the fire and watched it burn._

They all sat silently by the fire as the birds pecked and threw themselves at the windows and door. It had almost become a usual sound. It was an everyday occurrence that they slowly became use to. It didn't seem as scary anymore.

Nat finished off his cigarette and flicked it into the fire. Johnny was tracing shapes on the floor while Jill was focused on watching the fire. Nat's beloved wife sat silently looking at the ground looking as worried as ever. Nat wrapped his hand around her forearm, her eyes flicked upward to her husband. "It's going to be okay." He reassured. She didn't seem very convinced since her eyes went back to staring at the dusty ground.

"Well I suppose we could all start put some things away? Clean up a little? Jill how about you help me clean up our dishes?" Nat suggested. Jill shrugged and pushed herself up onto her feet and began collecting the plates from everyone and taking them to the kitchen sink to wash them. Nat followed her to help her wash the dishes up. He pulled out a wooden stool for her to stand on, "You keep washing those." Nat instructed with a small smile.

"Isabelle," Nat called to his wife, "Mind taking Johnny around down here to put things away? I'm going upstairs to check up on things."

She nodded and got up to collect her son who was now rolling around silently giggling. Nat started up the stairs keeping an ear out for any noise of birds in the bedrooms. He pushed the furniture he had put at the top of the stairs to the side so he could get past. The children's room was quiet inside with only sound coming from the window so Nat opened it up and stepped inside – shutting the door quickly behind him.

The nails in the wooden boards were becoming loose as the birds forced themselves against them. Nat picked up the hammer he set on the window sill and pounded the nails back into the wood as far as he could. The pecking became louder and Nat, still clutching his hammer, slipped out of the room and shut the door tightly. He slowly advanced down the hallway to his bedroom and pressed an ear against the door. He heard the gut wrenching sound of feathers against the floor and walls. They had broken in.

Nat used a spare dresser to press up against the door. He tried to do this quietly so he didn't alarm his family. Everything else seemed in order so he went back to the stairs and put the furniture back into place and started back down stairs.

Suddenly there was a shrill scream from down stairs. Nat hurtled down the stairs frantically looking for who was in danger. "Jill? Johnny? Belle?" He called. Inside the kitchen there was no one. The tap was still pouring out water over the dishes. Nat didn't bother turning it off he continued out to the front door.

His wife and children stood there looking bewildered. Then he heard a knocking sound and a faint shout. "Please . . ." The plea for help was cut off by more shouting and screaming. Two people outside and by the pitch of the screams it was a man and a woman.

"Nat." Isabelle looked back at her husband unsure of what to do.

"Take the children upstairs! Now!" He shouted. He quickly removed the bolts and barricades and forced open the door. Two human bodies stumbled inside along with dozens of birds shooting in after them. Nat slammed the door shut and pressed his back against it. The birds started lunging at Nat and the dazed couple that had collapsed on the ground.

Nat swung his hammer around knocking all of his attackers onto the floor. He kept at this until there were no birds left in the air and only corpses on the ground. Nat turned around to put back up the boards and bolts onto the door. "Belle?! Are you okay up there?!"

There was a soft response from upstairs, "Yes."

Nat's eyes fell down onto the man and woman who were slumped against the walls. The woman was unconscious with several cuts over her body. The man's eyes were open slightly and he breathed heavily wiping at the blood seeping from his hair line. They were both dressed a bit peculiarly and looked out of place. Nat had never seen the pair before. They both looked to be in their early thirties and were probably married.

The man abruptly got to his feet and stared around crazily, "Where am I?"

"I have my own questions for you." Nat said quietly, "Who are you?"

The man smiled slightly, "You can just call me John, John Smith. Now there's a bit of a problem here."

"A bit?" Nat nearly laughed, "There are every type of bird in the world attacking people—killing them even!"

"Well from my readings," the man pulled out a strange long tool and spun it in his hand, "those aren't real birds." He was about to continue when he saw the woman slumped against the wall and went into panic, "Clara!" He knelt down on his knees and cupped her face into his hands tenderly examining her wounds.

"We can help fix you and your wife up." Nat offered. John looked as though he were about to say something but resisted to and lugged his companion up into his arms. "You can lay her out on a mattress in the living room." Nat led him out into the room and pointed out one of the children's mattresses.

The man set her down as instructed and sat beside her, "Look, it's sort of my job to get off of course and land at some catastrophe and end up fixing it, but I really don't know how to fix this. I don't even know how to get back out to find the TARDIS. This is a mess." He said miserably.

"Tar—what? Where are you from? London?" Nat said puzzled by this strange man.

He grinned as if Nat had cracked a joke, "Gallifrey, it's a good ways away from London." He lifted the woman's arm pressing two fingers to her wrist and then to the side of her neck, "Good, good." He clapped his hands over the girl's own hand and looked up at Nat, "So you have a family? Where are they?"

"Upstairs." Nat replied. On cue Jill, Johnny, and Isabelle entered the room staring at John and the woman lying on the bed. "Belle this is John Smith and his wife Clara."

John gave a toothy grin and got up to shake each of their hands, "Nice to meet you! I'm here to save you all." He announced.

"Maybe you could help me put up barbed wire on the windows later?" Nat suggested.

"How? If we go out there we'll be torn to pieces." John said. Jill and Johnny expressions turned haunted.

"Well between nine and three they stop. They still remain around but they sit there waiting. It's deranged. It's as if they are being controlled by some higher power." Nat explained.

"High power, no. Well maybe in some way. These are not birds. They might not even be a living breathing creature." The man said slightly pacing around the room.

"They bleed, feel, and look like birds. What else could they be?" Nat pointed out.

"Do you have any of the bodies—oh yes." John clapped his hands together and turned around to walk to the front door where the floor was cluttered with the limp bodies. He picked one up, a crow, and brought it back out to where everyone was and started to pull off the feathers and meat of it.

Isabelle made a disapproving noise and ushered her children away from the scene. Johnny protested as he was pushed out into the kitchen and Jill followed quietly her face pale. "Let's get that poor woman a beverage or food?" Isabelle soothed.

John kept digging into the flesh and finally pulled out a red cord sparking at the end, "Robot birds, how creative." He rolled his eyes and pulled the skin and feathers off all the way to reveal a small round piece with many buttons and cords jutting out. "This attack has been prepared for many years I would think. Work of a human being."

"Well of course a human being." Nat scoffed. John smiled and shook his head not replying. He sat down with the small piece of metal and examined it further. "You know we should be starting with that barbed wire, it's almost nine." Nat spoke after a while of silence.

"Why put it up when we can just stop the birds? I mean I'm still trying to figure out how stump all this wiring and such. Also need to know where they are coming from and when this started and how exactly they are made and wired to know how to destroy them all. So, let's go. I do hope your family could attend to my companion." The man babbled.

"You mean your wife?" Nat raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yes. That thing. Wife. That is what she is. Anyway out we go then? All the pecking has slowed down so we should be okay, I hope?" John looked back at Nat. He nodded and pulled on his boots unsure of whether or not he should bring out the barbed wire. He decided against it and went along with the man out into the silent night.

John began prancing around the grass observing the corpses all around the perimeter of the house. He would pick up the different breeds of birds picking at them to find the wires. Nat followed hesitantly as the man observed all of the surroundings.

The man squatted down to pick at a gull when Nat spotted a blue rectangular object off in the distance. He laughed softly, "Is that an old police box?"

John seemed to have been shot with electricity as he stood up and flailed around, "Where?! Where is it?!" He grabbed Nat's forearm. Nat shook his hand off and furrowed his brow.

"Just over there." He pointed.

John looked over to where it sat, "Oh yes! There she is!" He said like an excited child. Before Nat could question why he was so excited the man was sprinting around the corner of the house. Nat trotted behind him trying to keep up and shout for him. John continued until he got inside. Nat got inside to see the man hurrying over to his wife's side.

Isabelle sat there also cleaning her cuts and icing her bruises. Her eyes were slightly ajar. "Clara? It's me." John whispered.

"Doctor?" She murmured.

His eyes went slightly wide, "Heh, Clara. It's me your husband, John Smith." He said with a hint of nervousness.

"Oh." She seemed confused but her face soon lit up, "Oh! John." She sat up and rubbed her head. She winced at the pain from her wounds and looked all around at where she was.

"I found her." He said in a low voice.

"Her?" Nat asked crossing his arms.

"I'll explain later. Right now we need to get outside and get to that mysterious blue box, yes?" John pulled Clara up onto her feet, "We can all go? You won't be disappointed. It's safe. Trust me." Without waiting for anyone's reply he grabbed Clara's hand and ventured back outside.

"Wait!" Clara started screaming before realizing the birds weren't fluttering around anymore.

"We've only got a certain amount of time to cross that field to get to the TARDIS, so let's hurry!" He called.

"The what?" Nat's wife questioned but wasn't answered. All six of them trudged across the grass in the night with the birds perched around waiting for their signal to attack. It seemed to take hours as they trekked in silence across the field to the box. John seemed very uptight and nervous. Soon Nat realized that it was because their time was running out because he broke out into a jog.

"Only one minute! Run!" He shouted now sprinting across the field pulling his wife behind him.

Johnny began to cry and Nat pulled him up into his arms carrying him along.

Suddenly there was a loud gut-wrenching sound of a thousand wings soaring through the air. Soaring through the air very quickly and hurdling toward them. Both children were crying loudly now even over the sounds of the birds. Soon enough they were all surrounded by birds. Soon they were being attacked and picked at by birds. Screaming filled the air. All of them were knocked down and separated.

Nat quickly found and grabbed Jill. He pulled her to the ground so he could curl around her and protect her from the sharp deadly beaks. His fist flew through the air knocking birds away. It wasn't enough as he could feel all of his body being pulled and pecked at. He saw the blue police box being opened. The man was pulling his wife inside as she kicked and screamed to get back out.

"It's too late Clara! It's a fixed point in time!" Came his muffled shout. Nat's stomach dropped and all hope dissolved. All he could do was hold tightly onto his screaming daughter until his life was torn from him. With his last living glance he saw the blue police box slowly vanish before his eyes.


End file.
